Do You Think She Knows How To Knock?
by Yoseob Aggression
Summary: Late at night, Elsa has been appearing in front of Anna's house. She always stares at her bedroom window hoping to get the red head's attention. One day, she finally buids up the courage to knock on her door. Possible gore and Elsanna in the future. The T rating of this fanfiction may only be temporary.
1. Chapter 1

It was late, very late. I had just spend the last four or so hours playing 'The Sims 4' and my eyelids were starting to become rather heavy. I quickly saved my game, brushed my teeth and powered down my laptop. There was only one last thing for me to do before I could allow sleep to take me.

I opened my bedroom curtains ever so slightly and I saw her. Elsa, the peculiar girl who had recently moved into my neighbourhood was sitting on my front garden's wall and was staring at my bedroom window with an emotionless expression. I shut my curtains before the blonde could notice the small amount of light that went uncovered by the curtains. This was starting to become a regular occurance. Every now and then, Elsa would appear in my garden at an ungoldly hour and would just simply stare at the front of my house. I think I saw her admiring the flowers that my father had planted once but besides that, that's all she did. I never told my parents about the blonde's strange behavior. They wouldn't believe me anyway. They would probably tell me that I'm imaging things and would call up the nearest mental institute or something like that.

I climbed into my bed and constructed a small cacoon for myself out of my bed sheets. Just as I was beginning to fall into slumber, I heard a faint knocking sound. At first I just thought the sound was a result of the weather. It was pretty windy. I had no reason to think that Elsa was the source of that noise, afterall she never tried knocking. She always watched me but she never once tried to knock.

_How could she even know that I was awake?. I barely had my curtains open for a second._

I heard the sound again. And again. The frequency of the noise was increasing rapidly and was becoming more and more frantic by the second. I pulled my pillow over my head and ears, hoping that if I ignored the sound for long enough, my parents would wake up, see Elsa and call her out on her behavior. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest. I knew for a fact that she was the person at my front door. Who else could it have been?. After a few seconds, the knocking stopped. I let out a sigh of relief.

_Right from the moment when I met her I could tell that she was troubled. She clung to her mother and didn't say a word to me. While my parents and her parents were greeting each other and exchanging names, her eyes were constantly downcast. She's probably very fragile but I have to sort this situation out once and for all. I've got to pay Elsa a visit tomorrow. Maybe her actions are warranted. I hope they are because if they aren't, she's really fucking creepy and I need to move out as soon as humanly possible._

**Author's note: Hi, I'm Sophie. I apologize if this story made you lose brain cells. I just put this together tonight after getting oddly inspired by watching Fantasia. I've been wanting to write a fanfiction like this for a while now. It was inspired by a few of my weird dreams. Anyway, thank you for reading this. Also, I'm sorry about the stupid title. I couldn't think of a better name.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock, just knock. Why aren't you knocking?. Do you even know how to knock?_

I was standing on the doorstep of Elsa's house. I couldn't help but feel intimidated by the appearence of Elsa's place of residence. The blinds were pulled down and the lights in the hallway were turned off. I somehow felt that the house was trying to warn me about knocking on its door.

_What if I've choosen a bad time to come?. What if they're fighting or something?. Okay, calm down. If her family doesn't want you to be here, you can leave. You're not the person who's overstepping boundaries here, Elsa is._

I took a deep breath and banged my knuckles against the wooden door a few times. Frantic movement could be heard within the house. Suddenly the door flew open and a tall man with a neatly trimmed mustache and dirty blonde hair appeared in front of me. His eyes widened with surprise. Obviously I was the last person who he would have expected to call.

"Hi, um Elsa's dad!. I'm Anna, the girl who lives at number forty-one. You probably don't remember, I'm sure a lot of people here have introduced themselves to you but we've talked before."

_You're rambling, idiot._

"Anyway I was wondering if I could maybe speak with Elsa about something?"

"This may sound a little... odd but are you planning to talk to her about the... um, knocking?" he replied shooting me a slightly nervous look.

"Well... yeah but don't worry. I'm not mad, I'm more curious if anything!"

"I would like to apologize on my daughter's behalf. You see, she's not quite mentally well at the moment. In fact, she's not really herself at all these days. My wife and I have been trying our very best to keep her bound to the house in order to prevent her from getting in trouble but she sometimes sneaks out sucessfully. Last night, we had to pull her away from your house kicking and screaming. She's a stinker" he laughed humorlessly to himself

My jaw went slack and for an awkward few seconds, I was completely speechless

_Come on!. Say something, quickly!._

"That's all right!. Mental stability and I aren't exactly sympatico either!" I blurted out.

"Well, I've always said that all of the best people in this world are completely bonkers" he replied in an attempt to lightnen up the mood and to ease my embaressment.

"I assure you that my wife and I will do everything we can to stop her from disturbing you at night. Anyway, where are my manners?. Would you like to come in?."

I simply nodded and stepped into his house.

"I'm going to get Elsa. I'll be right back" he told me as he descended his rather fancy staircase.

A few moments later, the man appeared before me again with the blonde. Her eyes immediately locked with mine. Her hair was in the usual side braid and she was wearing a black hoodie with the hood pulled up over her head.

"Hi Elsa" I greeted with a small wave.

Her already big eyes seemed to widen even more. She then shoved her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

"I'm sorry. She hasn't been very talkative lately" explained her father.

Turning his body towards Elsa, he sternly said "Elsa, I want you to apologize to Anna right this instant. You were completely out of line yesterday and I don't want to see you do anything like that again"

"I'm sorry" she murmered as her eyes cast down to the floor.

"Can I still see Anna?" she asked looking up at her father with a hopeful gaze.

"I'm sorry, Elsa but I'm afraid your mother and I can't allow you to see anyone until you're willing to get better and to listen to us"

**Author's note: I think that it's definately worth mentioning that I have no past experience with writing dialogue so writing this chapter was pretty difficult. I hope that the dialogue wasn't too boring to read and I'm sorry if it was. I promise that chapter three will be more eventful than this one. Also, I would like to thank all of the people who have followed and reviewed this story. You're all awesome!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter is kind of disgusting. Please read at your own risk.**

I hadn't seen Elsa in three whole weeks. Her absence was somewhat unsettling but it was to be expected considering that her father had vowed to keep her isolated from the world outside her home. I had grown oddly accustomed to her prescense outside my window and I was beginning to miss her. What I found to be even more eerie was that her parents had nearly seemed to fall off the face of the earth. They rarely left their house.

_Why aren't they leaving their home?. Don't they both have jobs?. Has Elsa taken a turn for the worse?. Is that why they're choosing to stay bound to their house? Something awful must have happened._

I had become obsessed and as a result of my obsession, 'Sims 4' was temporally forgotten about and I began to look for excuses to knock on Elsa's door again. Eventually, an opportunity presented itself when my father asked me to deliver Christmas cards to all of the neighbours that my parents were on speaking terms with. Fortunately, Elsa's family (the Folden family) were on that short list. I wasted no time in accepting my father's request.

I walked at a brisk pace to the Folden residence. As I made my way through their somewhat neglected garden, I noticed that one of the two cars that the Folden family owned was missing from their driveway.

_Maybe their problems aren't as large as I first thought... _

The possibility that I could have been making mountains out of mole hills did not discourage me from paying Elsa's family another visit. I knocked on Elsa's door and was met with a brief moment of silence. I heard faint shuffling and then the blonde slowly opened the door revealing her tear smeared face.

"Oh my God!. Elsa, are you all right?. What happened?"

"I.. I need to show you something important" she responded as she grabbed my right arm and pulled me inside the house

The second I stepped foot into the odor of blood hit my nostrils. I was overcome with panic.

"Holy shit, Elsa!. Please tell me that you're on some kind of monster, Niagara falls period or something like that" I shouted with clear anxiety in my voice.

"I wish that was the case" she replied with a forlorn expression.

Before I could open my mouth to respond, the blonde yanked my arm and began to quickly lead me down the long hallway. As I was being pulled along through the hallway, I was given a short period of time to take in the decor of the house. Nearly every inch of the walls was covered with paintings. Perhaps there were a little too many paintings in this hallway. There were paintings of forests, historical figures and an odd family portrait on the walls. Most people would probably consider the decor to be tacky and a little too extravagant for a house located in a suburban town in Norway with a small population.

Elsa spontaneously stopped outside a door at the end of the hall. She took a deep breath and let go of my arm before opening the door which lead to the kitchen. Nothing could prepare me for what I was about to see.

On the kitchen's marble floor, there was a long trail of brown and dried in blood. In the middle of the floor lay a brown haired woman surrounded in a puddle of her own blood. Her blue eyes were still open. The expression on her face could only be described as that of pure terror. She had been stabbed multiple times in the stomach. There were two stab wounds in her lower abdomen, one slightly above her belly button and another one in her in the left upper quadrant. I nearly threw up right then and there but I somehow managed to prevent the vomit from coming out of my mouth. I looked up at Elsa only to find her anxiously biting her nails.

"I didn't mean to!" Elsa blurted out.

It took several seconds for those words to register in my brain. After I realized how little sense those words made. I quickly turned around hoping to make a swift exit however I was stopped by the blonde grabbing my arm again.

"I didn't mean to do it!" she yelled.

"Elsa, you stabbed your mother several times!. This was no accident!" I shouted causing Elsa to jump slightly.

"Yes it was. I, I don't even remember doing it. I blanked out!"

"Wait... what?."

"My parents had me locked up for three weeks. My dad went to Geilo to visit relatives today and my mom let me out"

The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She started talking about how her and my dad want to send me to an institute and... how I won't be able to see you again. Everything went black for a moment and when my vision came back, I was on top of her with a knife in my hand and blood was everywhere" Elsa explained.

All of this information was very difficult to come to terms with. Truthfully speaking, I wanted to scold Elsa some more but I knew that would be counterproductive. The young woman seemed to be on the verge of losing her sanity or perhaps she has already lost it but could you blame her?. The poor girl had been locked in her room for weeks. Although, Elsa's sanity was questionable, the blonde certainly wasn't well and there was no chance of her getting better without the help of a friend.

"Daddy's going to kill me when he comes back home" Elsa whined as she began to chew her nails again nervously.

"Come to my house. We'll figure something about but please, just don't touch me right now"

**Author's note: This chapter took me multiple hours to write. o.o If there's any errors that I might have missed, please feel free to tell me. I would appreciate that. I hope you that enjoyed reading this chapter and thank you for your support. Also, happy Halloween!.**


	4. The Lady On The Roof

Up until the age of five, Elsa was a relatively normal child. Like most children, she enjoyed watching Saturday morning cartoons, playing video games and reading an occasional book. Also like many other children she had a vivid imagination. Perhaps her imagination was a little too vivid.

The sizable house that the Folden family were living in at the time was located deep in the countryside of Norway. There wasn't a lot of children in the area so Elsa created her own imaginary friends in order to cope with feeling lonely. Her mother, Idun Folden knew that this particular part of the countryside was not an ideal place for raising a child. However, she could not bring herself to sell the house as she had inherited the residence from her mother who had passed away a few years before Elsa's birth.

At first, Elsa's non exitant friends appeared to be harmless. The blonde would befriend fictional characters that starred in all of her favourite movies. She would tell her parents stories about the adventures that she would go on with these characters and all of the things that they had experienced together. One time, she claimed that she had seen Peter Pan's shadow in her bedroom at night. Her parents found this to be rather charming. That is, until her fifth December.

It was Christmas eve and Idun was trying to convince Elsa to go to bed.

'Now Elsa, if you don't go to bed soon, Santa won't give you any presents in the morning" Idun warned.

"But I can't go to sleep!" Elsa moaned as her mother began to tuck her in under the bed sheets.

"How do you know?. You haven't even tried" the brunette woman chuckled.

"The lady on the roof won't let me. She makes too much noise" the five year old replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Who?" Idun asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The lady on the roof. Whenever I try to fall asleep, she keeps making a lot of noise and talks to me. She told me that if I keep falling to sleep, she'll throw me into a fireplace where all the dead babies go".

"What!?. Elsa, the only person who will be on your roof tonight is Santa Claus!. I'm sure that this... lady is just part of your imagination. She can't harm you, dear" Idun replied, horrified by what her daughter had just told her.

"She seems real" the young blonde mumbled.

"She's not, trust me and what isn't real can't hurt you" the tall brunette woman replied as she planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"If your imagination ever gets the best of you during the night, don't be afraid to sleep with your daddy and I in our bed".

"Okay, mommy" Elsa murmed as she allowed sleep to take her.

A few hours later, Idun and her husband, Agdar were awoken by the their daughter screaming. Both parents dashed into their daughter's bedroom only to find their daughter shaking in the corner of her room. They approached the little girl in the same manner that one would approach a startled animal.

"Elsa, dear what happened?" Idun asked as she got down on her knees and attempted to wrap her arms around her daughter. Elsa responded to her mother's affection by pushing her arms away and pointing towards the ceiling.

"Remove the lady on the roof!. Remove the lady on the roof!. Remove the lady on the roof!" the young blonde shreiked.

"Elsa, that's just Santa Clau-" Adgar began

"It's not Santa, I know her voice!. She's talking to me and she says she's going to kill me" Elsa interrupted.

"I think she needs to be taken to a hospital. Right now" Idun stated turning towards her husband.

"I'll start the car" the dirty blonde haired man replied with a nod.

Elsa was hospitalized for two weeks. She never mentioned the lady on the roof ever again. This caused her parents to believe that their daughter was healthy again. Unfortunately, this event would mark the beggining of Elsa's mental deterioration.

**Author's note: Hi, I'm sorry that this update isn't an official fourth chapter. I'm still not completely sure of what events shall take place in chapter four so I wrote this in hopes that it would help me to overcome my writer's block. Thank you for reading this chapter. It was inspired by two stories that were featured in Danger Dolan's video on YouTube titled '15 Creepiest Things A Child has ever said'. These stories were posted to Reddit by the users PersonMcNugget and aamina. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Sure, I would love to come to your house. Just excuse me a moment" Elsa replied as she briskly exited the room.

She returned to the kitchen a few moments later holding a white blanket. The blonde stared down at her mother's lifeless body for a few seconds before getting down on her knees to close the brown haired woman's terror stricken eyes. She then stood up and covered the corpse of her mother using the blanket.

"I'm so sorry, mommy" she said in a near whisper.

"I think I'm ready to go now" Elsa told me as a new batch of tears started to form in her eyes. Her eyes fell back down to her mother's remains.

I wanted to offer the young woman some kind of comfort but the fact that she had recently killed someone although not intentionally was enough to stop me from pulling the blonde into an embrace or to even give her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Suddenly, the sound of keys turning inside the lock on a door could be heard. Elsa's head snapped up and her eyes widened in fear.

"Idun, I'm home!. My visit was cut short because Anton suddenly... What the fuck is that smell!?. Elsa where are you!?" bellowed Elsa's father.

The blonde suddenly grabbed my arm again and lead my to a small room which was located at the back of her house. Only a washing machine, a washing basket and a few clothes pegs occupied this room. Elsa pushed me out a door that lead to a back garden. Despite not being inside of the residence, I could still hear Adgar's heavy footsteps.

"Elsa, where the fuck are you hiding!" the man roared.

"Run, he'll kill you if he sees you" the blonde whisper gruffly.

For a few seconds, I remained stationary. I was having a hard time trying to keep up with what events were transpiring and for the first time, I noticed just how attractive Elsa is. I could hear her father's footsteps becoming progressively louder as he hurried down the staircase.

"Go" she said quietly but in a harsher tone of voice.

I decided to heed Elsa's warning and flee the residence. Thankfully, the garden's side passage door was left unlocked.

When I arrieved home, I immediately dashed up the stairs and into my room. I proceded to boot up my laptop, plug in my headphones and load up Sims 4. Playing The Sims has always acted as a coping mechanism for me. It is so easy to forget about my own problems when I am too busy creating and solving problems for virtual people. Although, a three hour Sims session did help me feel slightly better, it didn't make me completely forget about what happened in the Folden residence.

For hours, I lay on my bed stairing up at the ceilling wondering if I made the right decision.

_Adgar sounded like he could have killed someone today. What if he hurt Elsa or even worse, what if he killed Elsa!?_

I flinched at that thought.

_I should have stayed there. It was clear that she needed someone to come to her defence but then again, how could I have defended her?. She killed her own mother. I wouldn't be able to prove that what she did was a mistake... I'd just get in the way, like always._

I reached for my phone which was situated on my nightstand and inserted my earphones into the device.

_Maybe listening to K-pop can help clear my mind._

Before I opened up my music player, I glanced at the clock in the middle of the screen.

_It's one in the morning. Elsa could be outside!. She usually sits in the garden at this time..._

I swiftly sat up in my bed, crawled over to my window sill and opened my curtains. I immediately spotted a head of blonde hair. Elsa appeared to be slightly more upset than usual. She never looked particularly happy whenever she came to visit me before the knocking incident. Chances are, she was aware that I knew she was watching me. The fact that she had been watching me for months yet, I made no attempt to reach out to her until recently probably crushed her. Elsa's eyes were fixed to my lawn instead of my window this time.

I ran down the stairs as quickly and as quietly as possible, disabled my house's security system and swung my front door open. Elsa perked up at the sound of the door opening and darted over to my doorstep. Her eyes never left mine.

"Hi" she greeted slightly out of breath. Her greeting was inappropriately casual given what happened yesterday.

"Oh shit, Elsa!. Are you all right!?. What happened!?. Did he hurt you!?"

Elsa swiftly covered my mouth with her hand.

"You're going to wake up your parents" she hissed almost aggressively.

"May I come in?" the blonde asked with her hand still covering my mouth. I was starting to feel intimidated by her so, I gave her a simple nod in responce.

I lead her into my living room and turned on a small lamp in the corner of the room. As a result of the extra amount of light in the room, I could see her face more clearly. I recoiled upon inspecting her usually beautiful face.

The skin around her right eye was bruised and swollen. The blue and purple tones that her black eye brought to her face temporarily destroyed her normally perfect complexion. Dried in blood stained her right cheek and parts of her braid which gave these specific bits of hair a crusty appearance.

"My dad is checking me to a mental institute after my eye heals" Elsa stated flatly before I could open my mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I know that you're not exactly... at ease with the idea of being sectioned but hey, at least it's better than going to jail!. I hear that mental institutes are pretty accommodating these days too!".

The blonde's brow furrowed.

"I don't belong among those freaks... I don't want to be taken out of my home and thrown into a building that's full of strangers just because I lost control of myself and made a simple mistake!" Elsa snapped.

"That wasn't a simple mistake".

"I know it wasn't" she replied through clenched teeth.

"But you said it wa-"

"I know what I said!" Elsa growled.

_Shit, she's getting angry. Do something quickly to calm her down!._

I grabbed her hand, leading her over to the leather couch in my living room and sat her down.

"There's no need to get worked up over something like this. Everything will be all right, in the end. I mean, all you have to do is talk to a doctor about your feelings and consume whatever drugs the staff give to you. You can totally handle this!. I'll even visit you every now and then to cheer you on!."

Elsa's eyes began to shine brightly and her lips curled up into a smile.

_You're tricking her into thinking that recovering from mental illness is easy, you stupid fucking onion._

"Well, of course the road to recovery is a long one... and a bumpy one. I'm sure that you'll be fine, eventually. You're a warrior!. You just have to keep your head up and continue to fight on!. My uncle came out of a mental institute, a few months ago. I haven't talked to him in a while but I take it that he's doing well these days, I haven't heard otherwise!. I forget where I was going with this statement. I'm certain that I had something motivational to say..."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you are willing to take time out of your day, to see me in a institute?" Elsa enquired with a hopeful gaze.

"Well, yeah!. I mean, you have visited me several times and I have only visited you once and it's common curtesy to r-".

I was interrupted by the blonde pulling me into an embrace. I was still uncomfortable with touching and even talking to the girl however, Elsa was such an unbelievably good hugger. I decided to give into her embrace.

"Thank you, so much" she whispered as her grip on my body tightened.

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for not updating in nearly a month. Life had me overwelmed for a while. I hope the quality of this chapter hasn't decreased much as a result. Thank you all for being wonderful.**


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to see Elsa again as soon as possible but sadly, I got caught up in the Christmas festivities. My parents dragged me out to the boonies of Norway to visit countless relatives who I had only talked to a handful of times in my entire life. Unable to stomach their false enthusiasm over my appearance in their homes, I tried my utmost best to avoid communicating with all of them. Let's just say my father's palm became well-acquainted with his face as a result of obtaining second hand embarrassment from my lack of social skills. As for my mother, she was too intoxicated to notice how cringe worthy I am.

After Christmas day came and went, I hopped on a bus which would deliver me to the town where Elsa's mental institution was located. Thankfully, the blonde told me the name of the hospital that she was being checked into before scurrying off into the shadows like a cat. She was sent to a town named Ny Kirke.

As far as suburban towns go, Ny Kirke was relatively pleasant. However, it seemed to be stuck in the 1960's. Like many homes built in the 60's, most of the houses resembled cement blocks. Unlike the majority of somewhat modern residential areas, this town did not have any chain restaurants. Instead of having a 'Pizza Hut', Ny Kirke had 'Wandering Oaken's Freshly Baked Pizza & Sauna'. It was also equipped with two pubs which both had very unpleasant sounding names, 'The Morgue' and 'The Revolving Torso'.

_I'm happy to see that she's living in a nice albeit slightly boring area. Adgar must have a heart of gold to be willing to send his daughter to a good mental hospital after what she did..._

As I stepped off of the bus, an idea struck me.

I'm pretty sure that Elsa did not celebrate Christmas this year because of, you know... I can't even begin to imagine how depressing the holidays must be without gifts. I should totally buy her a present! I have like, thirty wing wangs in my pocket right now, that'll be enough to get her something nice!.

A few minutes later, I managed to find the town's local shopping mall. The building remained littered with tinsel, holiday themed animatronics with very limited movements and white fairy lights that hung from the store signs. The song, 'Step Into Christmas' by Elton John blared through the speakers.

I chucked to myself.

_What a stupid name for a song. Now... what shop should I go into?. I don't even know what Elsa likes. Should I just buy her food?. Everyone enjoys food but... would she prefer a gift that could hold more sentimental value?._

I eventually settled on purchasing an over-sized chocolate bar and a Simba plushie. I figured they would provide both utility and sentimental value.

As I strolled through the automatically opening doors that lead to the institute's visitor lounge, a wave of anxiety hit me.

I've only had one conversation with Elsa. I'm not even sure if I can talk to her for a full hour without her coming to the realization that I'm not worth her time.

I scanned the room in search of her. Whoever managed this hospital seemed to try their very best to make it as homely as possible. Couches and bean bags were scattered throughout the room, most of them were surrounding a relatively sizable television which was accompanied by a Nintendo Wii and a Playstation 3. A few bookcases and a singular electronic fireplace could also be found in the lounge.

I finally found her hiding away in a corner of the room, staring absent-mindedly out of the window. Unsure of how to make my presence known to the girl, I plopped myself down on the couch directly in front of her hoping that the noise or movement would catch her attention. It didn't.

My phone began to ring unexpectedly.

"Careless, careless. Shoot anonymous, anonymous. Heartless, mindless. No one who care about me?".

The blonde jolted back in her chair upon hearing my ringtone, which was sung by a choir in broken English. Her eyes widened with fear. I gave her an apologetic smile. Glancing down at the smart phone, I dragged the red phone icon across the screen in order to reject the call and turned the device's ringer off. I looked up from my device to see Elsa smiling at me with well-loved eyes.

"Hi Elsa!" I said, as my hands anxiously engaged in self touch by massaging each other. "I am so, so, so very sorry that I didn't come to see you sooner. I really wanted to see you but you know, Christmas and all of that jazz kept me busy. I felt really guilty because I knew that you needed me. Moving into this place couldn't have been easy! Trust me, I didn't want to be where I wa-"

"It's okay" the blonde interrupted. She spoke her next sentence in a much softer tone. "You're here now, right?" Her voice was sweet enough to give me diabetes.

"I.. think so. Oh! I bought these for you on my way here!" I blurted out as I handed a shopping bag to Elsa.

The blonde's smile faltered.

"Why would you buy something for me?" she inquired with uncertain eyes.

"It's Christmas! Well, at least it was Christmas, a few days ago. Come on! There's no need to be shy. Take a look at what's inside!".

Elsa reached into the bag and pulled out the chocolate bar. A grin broke loose on the girl's face. I couldn't help but feel very satisfied upon seeing the blonde so happy. She reached into the bag for the second time and took out the Simba plushie. Curiosity flashed across her features.

"Who's this little guy?"

"That's Simba from 'The Loin King'... Have you ever watched that movie before?"

The blonde shook her head.

"Well, it's okay if you don't know him! I figured that maybe you could put him in your room and he could keep you company" I stated, suddenly embarrassed by my gift, I tried to look at every person in the room who wasn't Elsa. I met her gaze one again in an attempt to regain what little confidence I had. "I'm fully aware of the fact that he's an inanimate object but I still own a Stitch plushie that provides me with a great deal of comfort whenever I'm sad and want to curl up into a ball! I thought that maybe Simba could provide you with the same kind of comfort. I don't know. It's silly but if you need him, he'll be there for you!. Hopefully he'll be useful to you some day."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you very much" she replied, clearly confused by the gesture.

After talking to the blonde for a while, I could see that Elsa did not want to speak about herself. When I asked if she had made any friends her smile disappeared and her eyes meandered across the room and briefly settled on a brunette who was engrossed in a book. After locking eyes with the blonde again, she shrugged, eyes falling to the floor. I attempted to revive the conversation by inquiring about how well she was settling into the hospital. I received another shrug in response.

At that point, I decided to talk about anything and everything in order to avoid long and awkward silences. Eventually, I began to discuss my favourite K-pop groups with her. Elsa didn't seem interested in the topic at all. However, I could tell that she hung onto every word that came out of my mouth as she would inquire about the nicknames of specific members of the groups told her about. I even went as far to show her K-pop music video which she found to be quite entertaining. The blonde asked me the same question numerous times.

"Is that person a boy or a girl?".

Each time, I responded by playfully rolling my eyes and confirming that all of the members were indeed men. This caused Elsa to cover her mouth as she chuckled heartily. The temperamental girl that I had spoken to a few weeks ago seemed to have vanished completely.

For that mildly uncomfortable hour, all of my problems seemed to be non-existent. I am uncertain if Elsa felt the same way. It was evident that she enjoyed being in the company of someone who wasn't an orderly, therapist or another patient but her mood took a slight turn for the worse when the brunette who she glanced at earlier patted her head softly. The blonde scowled at her and got a smirk in return as the girl strolled leisurely out of the visitor's lounge.

Elsa quickly dragged me by my hand towards the exit of the institute before I could ask any questions and threw her arms around me.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" asked the blonde after she broke our embrace.

"Of course! Anything at all!".

"Can you check in on my dad?. You know, to make sure he's still alive" the blonde requested with a wince.

**Author's note: Hello, I am very sorry for not updating in quite a while. This story is becoming increasingly tricky to write and for that reason, I had to re-think the events that would transpire in this chapter several times. I know that this update isn't the most original chapter that I have written, but I assure you that we'll be diveing back into the dark stuff fairly soon. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays. I would like to thank you all once again for reading and supporting the story and I would like to thank my editor for helping me to improve the story!. You're all fantastic. These author notes are awfully repetitive, so I think that I'll take a break from writing them. Take care everyone!. **

**Also, the song that Anna has as her ringtone is Mama by Exo M and Exo K, just in case anyone was curious. ^^**


End file.
